Mind of a Machine
by dhunter158
Summary: The original Fulgore wants to prove himself by defeating Ultratech's Fulgore cybernetic soldier army so he can serve by their side as their most lethal weapon. Rated T for gore.


Here is my Killer Instinct fanfict! All rights belong to Rare. Please tell me what you think of it so far. Enjoy!

Mind of a Machine

Part 1

Silence. Only silence loomed around the area as the human slaves left the museum, exhausted from the constant labor and beatings from the bloodthirsty corporation, Ultratech. In the main room of that museum, one robot, a prototype, and the ultimate mechanical warrior that had triumphed over the Killer Instinct tournament, stood quietly in a glass case. With the power he held, people saw him as evolution, progress that proved that power can even come from a machine. His name is Fulgore.

Because of Fulgore's fatal abilities and his demonstration of those abilities, Ultratech can finally initiate mass production for their very own cyborg army. Fulgore found no point in that however, since he was already the strongest fighting machine Ultratech had; other copies wouldn't stand a chance against him, for he is an original. Questions continued to appear in Fulgore's head while he was still on display, conscious at the time and unable to move due to the security system and being deactivated as well. _Why did Ultratech put me in here in the first place? Is one strong robot not good enough, compared to a hundred thousand copies of him, for them? Do they plan to keep me in display forever?_ Fulgore scoffed at what he was thinking. He knew he was a robot, but how his mind was running right now gave him more of a humanish sense inside. He didn't need that. He also didn't like the fact that Ultratech had no use for him anymore. He was programmed to serve by their side, but he will not allow himself to be used as a monument in a museum_. Since they prefer a robot army of the Fulgore prototype_, he pondered, _I will just have to prove myself by an enormous feat, something that will show Ultratech I am worth more than a whole Fulgore army!_

An idea came up. _Why not destroy the Fulgore army?_ _True, Ultratech will be furious for the destruction of their pride and joy, but it should persuade them to see how fatal the original can be!_ So the mission is clear; the quest to annihilate the army is now deep within his cybernetic brain.

One problem though was to get himself reactivated. A trick Fulgore downloaded while he continued to serve Ultratech allowed him to regain functions in his head, enough to get him out. He gazed across the room, analyzing any object his sensors may come upon. From what he sees, he didn't find tight security. It was a fine opportunity to escape, but just to be sure, he had to deactivate the surveillance cameras around him. At that moment, while security wasn't looking, Fulgore's eyes began to glow deep red, hacking into the container's computer mainframe. One by one, the cameras turned off and Fulgore felt his limbs. _Success!_ The glass no longer concealed him and he was no longer deactivated, but being in his display for months kind of made him slow. He took a few steps and the alarm system went off. He may have deactivated the cameras around his display, but not for the whole museum.

"Alert! The Fulgore prototype has escaped from his display! Commencing lockdown!"

Fulgore only stood there as each entrance became sealed by iron bars, preventing him to escape by doors; it was no concern to him. Out of some walls appeared three security robots, mounted machine guns on wheels, behind the awakened cyborg and readied themselves toward right where he's standing.

"Take down the prototype at once! Dismantling is even permitted!"

The robots fired and shot at Fulgore, but were no good, for their tiny bullets were not enough for his tough steel body. With the enemies attacking, Fulgore moved in closer with glowing red eyes glaring at them. He began to analyze them…

"Scanning…security drones…three movable Vulcan turrets, fires 150 rounds per second with small tungsten bullets…minimal threat to mission. Terminate to warm up systems."

While the turrets were still firing, the sharp, claw-like weapons on Fulgore's arms began to glow light blue.

"Initiating first move in arsenal, Laserstorm."

With full force, Fulgore threw his arm out and unleashed a wave of plasma energy and hit the first machine. With that much power, the turret was obliterated and was left as scrap metal. He turned his attention toward the other two.

"Second move in arsenal, Cyberdash."

In the blink of an eye, the rampaging robot dashed toward the other robot with a plasma-filled jab and split it in pieces with no effort at all. With the third one next to him, for close combat, it's not a problem for him.

"Third move in arsenal, Plasmaslice."

Without hesitation, Fulgore unleashed a powerful and lethal jumping uppercut and sent the last robot flying toward the ceiling. Surprisingly, with all that force, it broke through and stopped at the third floor. That showed Fulgore that there are more floors in this building and perhaps the person who runs it might have a clue to Ultratech's true location. _To make searching quicker and simple_, he thought, _why not teleport?_

"Activating Plasma-Port."

Fulgore put his arms up and black energy with blue electricity enveloped around him. In two seconds, he appeared on the third floor and strangely in the museum's security control room. The watchman turned around to see the menacing-looking cyborg glancing directly at him.

"Oh man, the Fulgore prototype! The security robots won't make it here fast enough! I gotta prepare the lasers!"

Frightened, the guard rushed to the main computer to activate security's laser defense system while Fulgore slowly walked toward him. However, the guard made it to computer first and pressed the button in a hurry.

"Hahaha! You're screwed now!"

Three laser guns appeared, one on each side of the main computer, and turned toward their target. With the machines all locked on, they charged their lasers in unison, preparing to fire. Fulgore was not surprised. He could eliminate all three in a second. Luckily, he knew the right move.

"Fourth move in arsenal, Reflect."

With one arm lifted high, a blue barrier covered all of Fulgore's body. At that second, all three guns fired a giant red laser, but were all reflected back at them, obliterating them to pieces. With that settled, he set his sights once again on the watchman who was caught trying to escape. He teleported behind him and grabbed him by the throat. With the guard that scared, he did what any other person could have done when they were in his situation, go to the bathroom.

"Are you involved and/or have a relationship in ties of the corporation Ultratech?"

"Y-yes…"

"Reveal to me what you know…where is the true location to their Fulgore production industry?"

"I-I'm not supposed to reveal anything…I can't tell you!"

In that moment, the guard pulled out a giant pistol out of his pocket and shot Fulgore with powerful force at close range. They all punctured through his steel body and greenish black fluid began to leak out of the holes. Fulgore felt that and now he was ticked. He snatched the gun out of the guard's shaking hand and put his face right by his with piercing red eyes staring at the terrified guard's eyes.

"Please, don't shoot me! Spare me!"

"Command accepted. Termination by firepower cancelled…a dfferent attack is more suitable…"

"More suitable?"

"Fifth move in arsenal, Eyelaser."

Fulgore's eyes began to glow bright blue, ready for his final move. The guard struggled like a fish out of water, but he could not escape his grasp.

"No, please! I'm begging you! NOOOOO!"

His pleads for mercy could not save him now. With his eyes charged, he fired a tiny blue laser from his eyes and made contact between the man's eyes. In just two seconds, the guard's head exploded into tiny bloody chunks, killing him instantly. After scanning his limp body, Fulgore tossed him aside and proceeded toward the computer.

He cleared the screen of any unnecessary camera's and sites and began to search. In the Internet's search bar, he typed the word _Ultratech_ in it. As expected, numerous sites have related information about Ultratech, but the main website caught his optical sensors. He clicked on it and looked at certain parts of the website, but only found useless information. With only that on it, he was sure the other websites would have the same info, for revealing secret and precious secrets would probably be an act of treason for Ultratech. Fulgore was starting to feel discouraged. _Where can it be? How will I be able to find it? This is quite difficult…_ Fulgore hit his head on the table, for he was questioning to himself like a human again. He had to search again, this time it must be thorough. Fulgore scanned and studied each file on the website until he found one interesting and promising microscopic icon on the homepage. Fulgore zoomed in on it and it was labeled _Classified Files_. Fulgore clicked on it, but apparently, one must be logged in with the highest membership to read those precious files. Hacking was not a good idea, since they could probably crash any form of technology that would attempt that. Another idea, _how about stealing a username?_ Luckily, yet very coincidental, the mutilated watchman was a member and kept a slip of paper in his shirt pocket, containing both his username and password. He typed it down and the files popped up in seconds. They held multiple sectrets, like every one of Ultratech's facility' locations, their plans, bios, and more. He found what he came for.

"Objective complete. Proceeding toward destination."

With nothing else to take care of in that museum, Fulgore teleported himself to the entrance outside. Another problem came to him. _How will I get there without being detected by the people in this city?_ Another coincidental moment happened; a car was found with its keys in the ignition. _Lazy watchman_. Luckily, the windows were dark enough to cover his identity, so that will get him around easily. He hopped in the car and started it up. _I have no knowledge in driving, but how hard can it be?_ He backed out of the parking space and drove to the main gate, but not after busting up the car a little when trying to back out. He drove onto the road and drove off; people saw the car, but only thought Fulgore was just another person without street smarts. _Excellent. Now to finish what I started._ With that settled, Fulgore heads toward the direction to Ultratech's main facility…

To be continued…


End file.
